


Projeto GMALK

by sorvetekara



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Tharine, christmas tale, vermish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorvetekara/pseuds/sorvetekara
Summary: "Many people ask me what the GMALK Project is, but now I will explain to you the beginning of everything!"Aileen Allen has a secret life where few know the truth and then she sees the perfect opportunity to get Katharine Isabelle and Thomas Elms to declare themselves, but of course they would be a couple who would deny until death and Aileen needs allies for the plan to give right and she will befriend the clown Adam Dimarco.Come on acolitos! get closer because the Christmas tale has started!
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone, Katharine Isabelle/Thomas Elms
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. chapter 1

**chapter 1 –** _ Projeto GMALK _

_“The magic whispered in my ears that Thomas Elms accidentally bumped into Katharine Isabelle in a supermarket ... They were clearly not alone being accompanied by Adam Dimarco and an unidentified young woman, but who would be in the company of our Great Wizard.”_

\- So Katie, your newest work will be released in January, am I right? - Adam and enthusiasm are always there.

\- Yes, a few weeks after New Year's. - Katharine replied kindly showing how excited she was with the newest film to be released.

\- I'm sure it will be one of the best films of 2021. We are on your side Katie! - Sarah declared taking a sip of coffee.

\- Thanks. - she smiled.

\- Well, Katie, are the rumors true? Adam asked suggestively.

\- What rumors?

\- About you and your romantic partner being in a relationship. - Adam specified.

\- Seriously! Many hope that we will soon have news about this. - Louriza took a cookie and brought it to her mouth.

\- Well, I wouldn't say relationship, we only went out a few times during the recording. - without realizing what she was doing, she looked up at Thomas, immediately disguised by looking at Adam beside him.

\- You only went out 23 times, didn't you? Adam asked again.

\- Adam, stop. - Thomas caught his friend's attention - I know how exciting it must be to have someone in the group with a possible relationship, but probably Katie does not count how many times she went out with someone.

\- Exactly, I don't know how many times we went out and how did you get to that number?

\- Ah, there is a fan page about that series that we did and there is a lot of information. - She listened carefully to each word, exchanging glances with Thomas.

\- In case you keep checking if there is any news about us. - Sarah laughed at Thomas's comment.

\- No. You need to understand that these people are wonderful and I really spend time looking at this because it is very good! I really like the theories they tell about what could have happened to our characters if the show hadn't been canceled. - the gleam in Adam's eyes revealed that he was saying that from the bottom of his heart.

\- I know, I also look sometimes. They did not give up even after months. They are persistent - Devery pointed out.

\- As they say, hope is the last to die. - Louriza commented smiling to her friends - Madison became the darling.

\- He has his charms. - Adam defended the actor who was not present - It is a way to give hope to fans. We all do.

\- Sometimes I wonder if Alyssa would stop going in the wrong direction if the series continued. - Sarah started to vent - Or if Lilith would return to the demon kingdom.

\- If Vera and Hamish had an ending together. - Adam let out a long breath - His characters stole the whole audience and my heart! he said, looking at Isabelle and then at Thomas.

\- So far you haven't told me how you got to that number. She changed the subject when she noticed that her eyes moved to Thomas.

\- Okay, it's simple. Do you see that? - I showed everyone who wanted to see the Instagram page - This is the post with the explanation.

\- _In the last few months Katharine Isabelle and her romantic couple in the newest film that will be released in early January have been seen several times going out together and this is nothing new ... But the point is that actor Jonny Hale in meetings that we can consider ' officers' he posted photos with captions of devotion, as you can see in this post and in four more that will be posted simultaneously. #TharineForever #VermishLives_ \- Katharine read what was in the caption and then looked at the photos - Okay, we really did, but they can't be considered official. It really cannot be considered anything.

\- So these are just rumors? Are you single yet?

\- Why are you so interested Adam? Do you want to date Katie. - suggested Louriza playfully.

\- Not in the name of God! - Adam exclaimed looking for something wooden to knock, finding only the door of the establishment and knocking on it three times - Not that it is not good to be your boyfriend, I believe it would be an honor, but ...

\- That would never work! - She burst out laughing shaking her head, having to stop when she heard the cell phone in her purse ringing. She picked it up and frowned - Sorry, but I need to answer.

\- Relax Katie, go ahead - Thomas said as the others nodded in confirmation.

 _\- Hi Katharine! I'm just calling to tell you that the plane to Aileen is going to land in half an hour_. - Katie bit her bottom lip to keep from cursing - _Didn't you forget her or did you? Katie! I told you since yesterday afternoon before she got on the plane._

\- I know! Ok Anne? I just forgot that she would arrive today.

_\- Martin and I can pick you up if you're too busy._

\- No need, you and Martin are on a business trip that would bore Aileen. I can take care of her, after all I took care of her when I was a baby.

_\- Yes, but now she is a teenager full of energy. Take good care of her and don't let her go too far, her meds are in her suitcase and anything calls me._

\- I know Anne, you need not be worried. I'll take good care of my goddaughter. See you.

She hung up the phone and checked the time. Okay, it was 8:40 in the morning, her plane would probably land at 9:10 in the morning. Katharine returned to the table, put away her cell phone and took out her purse while looking at her friends with an apology.

\- Sorry people, but I forgot that I have an appointment. - she took the coat.

\- Is it with that actor? If so, could you get his hair salon number? Adam is in need. - Sarah joked while Adam grimaced at her.

\- Not with him ... I have to pick up my godson at the airport and I'm late.

\- Do you want a ride? - Thomas was helpful and she looked at him gratefully.

\- No need, my car is in the parking lot. - she started walking out of the establishment - Then we scheduled another day, but now I really need to go.

Just like that, she left the establishment facing the cold day, pressing her coat a little against her as she walked quickly to the car. Katharine drove through the streets of the city thinking which route would give her the most efficiency to get to the airport without getting into congestion. She parked the car, entered the airport, headed for the arrivals area with five minutes to go before her godson's plane landed. Clearly she forced her eyesight when she spotted a teenager with tanned skin and brown hair on her shoulders sitting on one of the chairs looking at the puppy on her lap.

\- Aileen?

She asked as she got close enough to be able to see the girl's features when she looked up at Katherine. The round face and the big brown eyes that expressed all the girl's genius and curiosity.

\- Aunt Belle? Aunt Belle! - the teenager hugged her taking care of the dog.

\- How you grew up since the last time I saw you!

\- It was two years ago, something had to change. - commented the teenager giving a light laugh of happiness - Ah, and this is Dash.

\- What happened to Draco? - Isabelle questioned when remembering the rodent mouse that Aileen baptized Draco.

\- He died last year and Dad gave me Dash as a gift. - the girl started walking through the airport to the luggage area - I have two bags, one blue and one lilac.

\- I'm sorry for Draco.

\- Okay, he was getting old and died happy.

Katharine took one of Aileen's suitcases and the girl took the other one right next to Katherine into the parking lot after picking up everything and stopping by a restaurant to buy Aileen something to eat on the way to Isabelle's house.

\- So ... How's the school going? Too many boys or girls to choose from? - She asked looking quickly at the girl in the back seat who was eating a sandwich.

\- I don't like anyone in that sense.

\- So you don't date?

\- No, would that be bad? - Aileen asked the older one who was now taken aback by the question.

\- No, it wouldn't be. But if you want to have a boyfriend or girlfriend, don't be afraid to call me to help tell your parents. Martin would definitely have an outbreak.

\- Yes and Mom would be crying thinking that her little girl is growing up and going away.

\- Your mother has always been crying and dramatic. - she declared.

\- Wouldn't Dad be the dramatic one? - Aileen raised her eyebrow.

\- Both are a little dramatic!

They started laughing after Katharine's conclusion about Aileen's parents.

\- Aunt Belle? I missed you. - Aileen confided.

\- I missed you too, but my work always ends up going beyond what was expected.

\- I know, but Christmas is not the same as when we are all together.

\- But this Christmas will be good, won't it? You are here and your parents will be here in a few weeks too.

\- Yes! I think it will be good to be here in Canada.

\- Did you get my birthday present? - Isabelle knew she received it because Anne recorded a video of the moment when Aileen screamed with euphoria when opening the box.

\- Yes! He's in my room where I can always see. My friends asked me for the address you bought it from, but I know you didn't. I am very happy to have given me the mask that your character wore.

\- I didn't know what to give you for your birthday and your mother told me about you enjoying the show and I thought it would be good to give you something from him. Do your friends like the series?

\- Yes, they love the whole series and we always talk about new theories. - Aileen realized where they were going to end up - I'm sorry, I'm a fool to be talking about the show when it was canceled.

\- It's okay, it is inevitable not to talk about the cancellation.

Katharine parked the car in the garage and helped Aileen with the luggage. Upon entering the house she was greeted by her dogs running towards her.

\- Hi darlings! Look who's here for Christmas! Aileen and she brought a friend!

Aileen released Dash, who ran with the other dogs away from them.

\- Before you were afraid of a dog, because a big dog was holding you on the floor.

\- Yeah, but Daddy told me he needed to overcome this fear and well ... I got it after Dash. - they went to the room that Aileen would use and helped her with the bags - Well, this is for you.

The girl handed over a big blue box with a light blue bow that Isabelle undid and took off the lid, seeing two painted pictures that were inspired by the series.

\- It's very beautiful, but you didn't have to do anything.

\- I know, but I had to paint anyway and because of the cancellation I thought it would be good to give you a reminder of the incredible work you did.

\- Thank you very much Aileen.

\- No need to thank, your birthday has passed and my gift is lost.

\- The others will like to see it, they are adorable.

\- The others? So do you talk to them?

\- Why wouldn't I speak?

\- Do not know. - Aileen shrugged.

She got up from the bed and picked up the gift headed for the door, but stopped for a moment.

\- Aileen, if you want after your rest we can go to Walmart together to buy decoration for your room. - she offered.

\- No need aunt, I'll only be here for a few weeks.

\- This room can be considered yours when it comes to the next vacation.

\- Okay, I'm going to love going with you. - Aileen gave a radiant smile - Thank you Aunt Belle.

Katharine agreed and closed the bedroom door, giving her goddaughter privacy. She went to her own room to appreciate the girl's gift. Two paintings, the first with two sides showing how divided and complicated that world of societies was showing the wolves and the other the masked Order. The second painting was a beautiful bright blue rose with precise and delicate brushstrokes. Aileen had a gift for art, since she was very young. Katharine laughed as she remembered the moment when Aileen was a small child painting the walls of Anne's house with her hands, everywhere you looked, you would see Aileen's small hands in different colors.

ღ

\- I think we need chocolate. - Katherine said taking some chocolate bars.

\- You were always a chocolate fanatic.

\- They are tempting and you know it!

\- Yes, I know they are good.

She put the chocolates in the shopping cart and went on to another session bumping into another cart.

\- Oh, sorry, it was my lack of attention.

\- Katie? - she recognized that voice.

\- Thomas?

\- Katie! - Adam exclaimed the gradient - Is this your godson?

\- Yes, Aileen Allen. Aileen, those are ...

\- Thomas Elms and Adam Dimarco, I know Aunt Belle, you already told me about them on the phone.

\- Aunt Belle? - asked Adam frowning, Katharine could see the humor through Thomas' eyes - So, what are you doing here?

\- Buying decoration for the room and you? - she answered.

\- Buying food and new pillows, do you believe that Thomas's house has several pillows only in his room ?!

\- Ah, give me a discount, I'm always the guest, not the other way around and few people come to my house and when they go they just spend the day.

\- I think it's unfair to have pillows in your room alone, Adam, shall we put some pillows over there? There are some great brands that my mom bought ...

Aileen left taking Adam with her, leaving Katharine Isabelle alone with Thomas Elms.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 –** _ Operação GMALK _

_"Tell me dear acolytes, could Tharine exist or would we be too far from our reality?"_

\- So ... Aunt Belle? - He frowned.

\- Ah, she was two years old ... - Katharine started talking trying to get away from Thomas's proximity, picking up more chocolates from the shelf and putting them in the shopping cart - And her favorite princess is Bella, Bella and the Beast. - she looked at him with a playful smile on her face trying to hide the trail of nervousness that took over her soul and she could feel the pressure rising through the house instantly - She refused to call me “Aunt Katie” or “Aunt Isa” and preferred Belle. I believe her parents were frustrated when their daughter's first word was 'Aunt Belle'.

Thomas laughed at his comment while shaking his head and Katharine thought she would like to ruffle his hair.

\- I assume she likes you very much.

\- Nothing, she just knew who it was that would give her treats and the easiest way was being cute. - Isabelle tapped her nails on the cart holder to try to control herself.

\- Smart girl. - Thomas had a wide smile and playful eyes.

\- She has someone to pull. - she boasted.

\- Yes she has.

Thomas's comment left her with doubts in her head. Why did that simple comment make her think there was something else behind it? A coded message? Maybe a catch? But even if he did, Katharine knew he wouldn't find out. Perhaps it would be better to leave things as they are, without complications.

\- So ... Adam will stay with you? - She asked after being silent for a while and wanted to start talking after realizing that her niece would not be returning with Adam anytime soon.

\- Yes, he'll be gone in three days.

\- Is he leaving on Thursday? She asked after doing the calculation quickly in her head.

\- Apparently, yes. Is that you?

\- _Me_ what?

\- Are you going to stay in Canada during Christmas?

\- Yes. Aileen is here and Anne and Martin will come in a few weeks, I think we will stay at my house or maybe we will take a short trip.

\- Great plans, I wish you luck.

\- Thanks. - she noticed him looking at the items inside the shopping cart - The decoration is for her room.

\- The colors are beautiful. If you need help you can call me.

\- Thanks for offering, but I think we're in control. - she said amiably not wanting him to think that she is getting rid of him - It's just a few pictures, sheets and things for decoration. We'll be fine.

\- Anyway, I'll be happy to help.

Why the hell did he have to be so kind and considerate? He couldn't be a little more self-centered, could he? That way it would be easier for her to face him. Isabelle was relieved when she saw Aileen and Adam coming down the hall carrying several pillows. Thomas's expression became priceless! He was looking at all of this in awe and without understanding and Katharine was holding herself back from laughing, even clasped her hands to see if it caused her pain and that way she would stop laughing, but the situation was very funny.

\- What are you doing? Buying all the stock of pillows?

\- Visitors to your home need to feel comfortable. - Adam shrugged, punching the pillows into the shopping cart.

\- But that's not why I'm going to buy ... - Katharine saw Thomas mentally counting the pillows in Aileen's hands and those still in Adam's hand and in the cart - Twelve pillows! Twelve!

\- Relax, your guests will thank you. - Adam took the pillows from Aileen's hands and handed them to Thomas who had to be quick to hold them - Take it, it doesn't fit in the cart.

\- Why don't you take it? - Thomas asked.

\- Obviously I'll take the shopping cart. - Adam took the direction of the shopping cart making Thomas take a few steps back - It was good to see you girls! To the next!

\- Bye Adam! Bye Thomas! - Aileen said goodbye.

\- Katie, if you need to, you can call.

The boys moved away and Katharine watched with her eyes until they turned the hall. She looked at her niece who was smiling broadly and she could see the smoke coming out of her ears.

\- Call him?

\- If we need help, but we won't need it.

\- Yeah, we won't. - Aileen said bouncing down the hall picking up cookies.

Isabelle was passing the items at the register and there were many. The action she was taking to take things from the shopping cart and put them in the checkout can be considered exhausting after doing this several times.

\- Belle? - Aileen called her - I'm going out to try to get a signal to talk to my parents, the call inside is terrible. - the girl waved her cell phone in her hand.

\- Okay, but come back soon.

So the girl agreed and left Isabelle alone to finish shopping. Her goddaughter didn't take long, returning five minutes later, helping her get things to the car. She only noticed the lower car when she sat down and turned on the ignition. She had to get out of the car to analyze the situation, being followed by Aileen, who was very concerned.

\- What was Aunt Belle? Do we need to call the police? Did someone hit your car?

\- No ... - Katharine approached the car with one foot on one of the flat tires and kicked it weakly - The tires are flat.

\- Oh my God! We came with flat tires! We could have had an accident! I'm glad we're alive! God saved us! Katharine looked up at the bug-eyed goddaughter and her face was full of pallor, not to mention the half-open mouth covered by her right hand to muffle the screams.

\- No, they weren't like that before. Something must have happened, anyway, we have to call the trailer.

\- Okay, I'll call. - Aileen hurriedly offered to confuse her - You can call a taxi, Uber, or anything that will take us home.

She saw the girl walking away from her with her cell phone in her hand saying that she would call the car because of the wind that was disrupting the call. Katharine turned to the car thinking about how this could have happened, after all the car was fine when they entered the supermarket, but now when they left he was in trouble. She scanned the entire perimeter around the car, finding nothing unusual ... Wait, there was something shining near the rear tire on the right. Katharine was going to bend down to pick it up when she heard the familiar voice.

\- Katie? What happened? - She turned to him with a genuine smile on her face.

\- Ah, we're just without a car. - Said removing a mess of hair that held his vision because of the wind - Something happened and the tires are flat.

\- Well, can I see? - she waved taking a step back letting him get closer

\- Adam is where?

\- I'm fine here.

Isabelle turned to Adam seeing him carrying a shopping cart full of pillows packed in large bags and food and went to help him when he realized that he was trying to hold another bag of food because it didn't fit with the others.

\- Why are you with all this? - she asked when Adam handed over the bag thanking him.

\- Thomas saw you outside looking at the car and recommendation that something was wrong and left me alone with the shopping, he is a _great_ friend. Something is wrong?

\- I heard that! - Thomas replied from the other side of the car, Katharine could not have an exact idea of what he was doing for the car to prevent her from seeing.

\- The tires are flat.

\- Did you come here with the flat tire? - Adam asked looking at her without believing.

\- What? Not! Everything was fine when we arrived.

\- How could this have happened? - Adam questioned more for himself than for Katharine.

\- I have no idea.

Thomas returned with his hands in his pockets and his face thoughtful looking everywhere.

\- Do you think it might have been on purpose?

\- Not! To God! Maybe it got stuck when I passed one of the streets or something. she shrugged.

\- I have the car's suspension tool and an extra tire, I can change it.

\- No thank you. I also have the tire, but we need four.

\- Aunt Belle? - Katharine positioned herself where Aileen could see her - I called the trailer and they will come in a few hours.

\- Great, a few hours! - Isabelle murmured dejectedly. She was very tired because the day was busy and what she wanted most was to lie on the huge bed in the room and spend hours watching or reading.

\- We can take you home if you want. - Thomas spoke with one hand on the back of his neck.

\- IT IS! It would be nice! - Adam supported Thomas

\- Come on Belle, it's better than waiting for the trailer here. - Aileen supported the boys.

\- It's all right. - she relented when she heard the victorious exclamations of Adam and Aileen.

Thomas took the car to them and helped them transfer Katharine's purchases to his car and then put the pillows on, but not all of them had to be taken by Adam and Aileen who soon went up being pulled by Adam, leaving only one place for Katharine go. The passenger seat. She climbed into the car, but put her hand on top of Thomas and looked at him.

\- Are you sure about this? Your house is completely contrary to mine.

\- I think friends help each other and that's what I'm doing, helping a friend.

Isabelle accepted the answer, preferring not to question further. The sooner she got home the better. Aileen was fidgeting with her fingers, typing quickly without stopping for a second.

\- So Aileen, did you see the trailer for Katie's movie? - Adam asked, leaning slightly towards Aileen, who quickly hung up and put it in his pocket.

\- Yes! She looks amazing! I even lost my breath when I watched it.

\- Where were you when you watched? - Thomas started to interact with Aileen.

\- I was at school, a friend came to talk to me and showed me the video. In fact, I was in the classroom and the sociology professor didn't like my reaction very much.

\- What did you do? Now I was curious. - Isabelle asked, turning slightly to see Adam and Aileen's face.

\- I may have exaggerated and shouted "Oh my God!”

\- What happened next?

\- I went to the steering wheel and got a day's suspension. - Katharine's eyes widened - At least I called you, but you didn't answer.

\- Who answered your godmother's cell phone? - Oh, Isabelle wanted to break Adam's neck so he wouldn't be so curious.

\- That actor who stars as a romantic couple.

\- Oh, Jonny? I think I remember that day.

\- What were you doing, Katie? Something forbidden? - Adam asked suggestively with a sly smile on his lips.

\- Adam, it's time to stop asking questions. You are being invasive in Katie's personal life.

\- Thanks Thomas, but answering Adam ... - she turned her head to the youngest in the back seat - I was soaked because of one of the scenes we were shooting and asked him to answer it because it was Aileen calling.

\- Sorry, Katie. - she just agreed - But Katie, was that fight scene a stunt double?

\- Many scenes were done by me and only those that I really couldn't do that the stunt double did.

\- So you took fighting lessons, Aunt Belle?

\- Yes, a few months of school.

\- Why didn't you ask Thomas for help? I'm sure it would help, isn't it Thomas? - Adam asked the friend he was driving.

\- For sure.

\- I believe it would be difficult for Thomas to teach me in Shanghai while here in Canada.

\- Oh, that's easy. I'm sure he would take the first plane to go to Shanghai and teach you because he is a great teacher. Isn't it Thomas?

\- Yes. Of course I would help you, Katie, we are friends and you can ask for help at any time.

\- I'll have that noted. Well ... - she would change the course of the conversation - Aileen gave me pictures today inspired by The Order. They are extraordinary and beautiful!

\- Don't overdo Aunt Belle.

\- It is not an exaggeration, when you see you can draw conclusions.

\- I would certainly like to see Aileen's work, it must be magnificent. - Thomas said arriving in front of her house - Well, we arrived.

\- Finally! These pillows are choking me. - Adam grunted opening the car door at once and leaving taking the support of Aileen who almost fell on the floor of the car - Sorry Aileen!

\- Okay, just pay attention before you leave next time.

Adam helped Aileen recover from the near fall. Katharine opened the front door for Thomas to come in carrying some purchases. She came back with him taking some bags and he took the rest and put them near the room.

\- Thank you very much Thomas. - she thanked her from the bottom of her heart.

\- Okay Katie. I would do that a thousand times with you. - she did not know the reason for having a warm heart and she could hear her own heart drinking harder than before, she hugged him wanting to be closer to him by an unthinkable impulse - Just as she would for other friends, of course. - Why did he need to fix it? But it would be better this way, just friends. Less problems.

\- Yes, I would do the same for my friends. - she released him feeling the cold.

\- Hey Thomas, we forgot about your sister. - Adam said waving the phone in the air.

\- We didn't forget, she didn't come with us.

\- She just called, she's at your house outside us waiting.

\- Why didn't she call me? He asked himself confused.

\- Maybe because your cell phone is discharged? - Aileen tried the cell phone in her hand.

\- I completely forgot to load. Well ... - he turned to Katharine and alternated between her and Aileen - we need to go, but Katie, could you send the pictures of the paintings? I would love to see.

\- Anyway, I would like to send it to you.

\- Sorry Aileen, but we need to go.

\- All right, Thomas. I think you better go because your sister missed killing Adam when they were talking. - she laughed.

Adam said goodbye to both of them and went to the car with Thomas.

\- Come on dear, we have to save the purchases and tomorrow we will have a long day.

Katharine Isabelle suggested that Aileen enter while she closed the door watching the car move. She closed the door and the action to her seemed slow and a little sad. Aileen watched her from afar, thinking that she could already start the operation to give a little push to those two who seemed blind to what was going on between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words to describe how much I love Tharine! And I hope to make more people like it too!   
> What do you think of Aileen and Adam? And our couple? I hope the comments!


	3. chapter 3

**chapter 3 –** _ Operação GMALK _

_"Would we have a chance to enjoy this dream or would we have the most bitter world?"_

\- Aileen, can you see who's at the door?

The young teenager heard her godmother's voice from the stairs.

\- It's ok. - she shouted for Katharine to hear her. She went to the door and an opening to see Adam with a big smile on his face holding a bottle of wine and Thomas not far away drawing embarrassment - Hi?

\- Hello Aileen, we came to keep you company. said Adam after she let him in. - This is for you. - He handed her the bottle of alcohol.

\- Am I a minor? - Aileen was so confused by the sudden appearance of the two and did not know whether to accept the bottle or leave Adam with his arm outstretched.

\- This is for Katie. - Thomas took the bottle from Adam and turned to Aileen - I think he forgot his age. Where can I keep it?

\- Give it to me, I'll keep it. - She gave a friendly smile and took the bottle of wine - Feel free, I'll let Belle know you're here.

Aileen turned around, left the room, went to the kitchen, put the bottle away, and when she returned, Katharine was already talking animatedly with the two. _Uh, it would be nice to watch,_ she thought.

\- Hey Aileen, where are the pictures? I'm so excited to see what you've done!

She saw it as a perfect opportunity to leave Aunt Belle alone with Thomas. That way she could test whether they would have a chance to have something real. The expectations were high and I would have to be cautious, otherwise I could be discovered.

\- Adam, how about you help me? They're in my room. - he needed to accept. He had to help her to leave Katie and Thomas alone and maybe take a step forward - and maybe they'll end up falling when I'm bringing them here and I don't want to ruin Aunt Belle's gift.

\- Okay, let's get the pictures! I'm so excited to post!

She took one last look around the room, seeing Katie sitting in one of the seats alone, which was next to the sofa Thomas was sitting on. Aileen ran to go up, as Adam had taken the lead and entered the wrong room.

\- Hey, Adam. - she called him at the door and he turned confused - This is another visiting room. My room is here, come.

\- You could have warned me before I entered.

\- Stop being lazy, it's just a few more steps.

Aileen opened the bedroom door, leaving it open for Adam to enter. He assessed the room, stopping in the middle.

\- Beautiful room, very colorful and I liked the colors.

\- Thank you, it was Aunt Belle's idea to play with colors.

\- You like your godmother, don't you?

\- How not to like it? She is one of the most important people in my life. She inspires art and it is so intriguing to see her as a human being and the character she plays, the contrast is so great. I love her.

Aileen took the pictures that were kept in one of the drawers where she had some white and inked pictures. They were there while she did not seek to find a perfect place to be exposed.

\- They are pretty cute. You are really good at this.

\- Thanks. - she smiled with cheeks turning red - Let's go?

\- Yes, but I have to tie my sneakers. Go ahead, I'll catch up with you later.

Just as he said, she went out of the room, descending like stairs with one of the pictures in her hand.

\- Where's Adam? - Thomas asked when he saw her alone.

\- He's coming, he ended up having to tie the laces. - Aileen approached the sofa, held out the picture for Thomas to take it - Here it is.

\- The only thing I can say is that it is extraordinary. They should have asked you to make adjustments.

\- She is good with painting, the last time I was in the United States I gave her a painting set. - Katie said, looking proudly at her goddaughter.

\- This gift is still in my house, in my small studio. - Thomas looked at her in surprise - It's a room left over, so my parents told me to do something with it and it became my personal space. I study, paint, play, watch and do many other things with my friends there.

Adam appeared with the last photo, Aileen realized he was taking it when he looked at her, taking longer than usual. And what would be the normal length of looking at a person? She didn't know the answer, but it certainly wasn't the time that Adam spent looking at her.

\- Come on Thomas, tell me: what's your favorite? - Katie asked excitedly, shrugging her shoulders.

\- Oh Katie! This is very hard!

\- Come on Thomas! You must have a favorite.

\- Both are amazing and I like both!

\- You can't like both, just one. - Katie countered, making Aileen turn her head towards her because of an idea that crossed the girl's mind. Aileen didn't know, but her movements were being watched closely by Adam.

\- Then I won't choose any. - Hamish declared.

\- You're annoying!

They both spent some more time talking about how difficult it was to make a small choice. Aileen's eyes watched the interaction of the two making mental notes as Adam studied her. She took her cell phone out of her pocket looking again at a Fandom notification that they were going crazy with the latest posts.

\- Well, who's gonna make popcorn for us? - Adam asked as he spread out on the sofa opposite hers - I don't!

\- I do not! - Aileen said when her reasoning was faster than usual when realizing that she would have to do if she wasn't smart.

\- I do not! - Katie declared before Thomas that she put her hands over her face in defeat.

\- The house is not mine, I will need help. - Uhhh, the universe was favoring what she wanted to happen.

Aileen saw the look her godmother sent her.

\- I'm a visitor. - She said.

\- It's family, you know very well how the kitchen works.

\- My parents don't leave me much time doing housework, I spend more time studying at school. - she lied without a hint of remorse and she could feel it starting to devour her inside. He didn't like to lie, but with the life he led it became easier to say that it was just a small omission.

\- Katie, only you are left to accompany Thomas on the kitchen adventure, go quickly. Aileen and I want food.

\- Okay, but one of you two has to order food. - Katie got up from the couch - Come on Thomas.

\- You heard the boss, call. - Thomas spoke playfully accompanying the woman to the kitchen. Katharine gave her a stern look that could be considered the same look as the character she played, Vera Stone.

\- I can't, I don't know anything around here. Adam raised his hands up.

\- Okay, I'll go.

She left her cell phone on the couch and went deeper into the house to find a restaurant number. Aileen went undetected into the kitchen and took a business card that was nailed to the refrigerator and left cautiously without wanting the possible future couple to see her.

When she returned to the room she saw something that froze all her blood and left her on alert. Adam had her cell phone in his hands. He could see something that would not be good for Aileen. She crossed the room to him with determination and took the phone without any kindness from his hands seeing the Fandom notifications flashing on the screen.

\- Damn it! I told Pietro not to change my notifications! - she grunted when changing the settings.

\- So you are the user of the _“Secrets_Order”_ account ... I must say that this name suits you.

\- Shut up! - She took his hand and pulled him up the stairs. She saw him open his mouth - Just keep quiet. - she murmured making him enter her room pushing him in the door.

\- Since when?

\- Since the account started. I created everything and now I have help from my closest friends.

\- I assume you have eyes and ears everywhere.

\- I wouldn't say everywhere ... - she thought a little trying to find an easy way to explain - Only in the important places.

\- Should I worry?

\- No, everything is passed by me and I decide if it is good or not to move on.

\- Your godmother doesn't know. - it wasn't a question and Aileen knew it wasn't.

\- And she can't know. It all started as a joke and people liked it and asked me to continue. My identity is a secret.

\- Nobody ever tried to know who you are? He asked as he crossed his arms in front of the chest.

\- No, but if they tried then they failed. - she looked at him for a moment realizing what he was doing - You are good at this. But how did you know?

\- That is why. - he took a blue pin in the form of pink that she used on the papers - I found it that day near Katie's car and kept it. - he approached the desk and leaned lazily - And then today you brought me here and I saw that you have more of these, even if it is not blue. - Adam took a small transparent organizer filled with the same pushpin except that it was pink and yellow - Also had the notification from his cell phone that he delivered everything.

\- Adam ...

\- No. Wait, I'm not finished. I spent the last few days thinking it was a coincidence that this was there, but then I saw the same thing here ... - he spoke with a blue thumbtack - and now I'm thinking it was caused by you and I want to know the reason for all this. If we had left earlier, what you are doing would have gone wrong and then you and Katie would have to wait a long time.

She stopped for a second to assimilate everything Adam was saying. She would have been impulsive and careless when puncturing the car's tires, but she had used logic. Thomas's turn at the checkout would take long enough for her and Katie to go to the parking lot and the path outside the establishment passed close to where Katie's car was parked and was right in front of the supermarket entrance. Everything had worked out, Thomas went to Katie and was present, helping them. Aileen smiled. Adam had also helped by pulling her into the back seat, leaving only the passenger seat beside the driver empty.

\- You also have a share in that.

\- I?

\- Yes you have. You pulled me to sit next to you and filled pillows making my aunt think that there was no place, but there was a vacant place on our side that I would have stayed with if it weren't for you putting the pillows there.

\- I did it because I think they could have something, I believe you think the same. But the question is, are you doing this because the show is over and you want Vermish to exist?

\- No. Completely not.

\- So what's the reason? - Adam asked focusing his eyes on her.

\- I saw their interaction and thought that maybe they would be stuck in this limbo of having nothing but professional friendship. You saw that too.

Adam nodded slightly, shaking his head. They spent a long time in silence before Aileen broke it.

\- Will you tell the others? She asked cautiously looking at the floor.

\- No, but you need an ally. I want to be your ally.

Aileen raised her head quickly to look at Adam. She was surprised. She expected everything, unless he wanted to help her with it.

\- Because?

\- Because if these two are together I mean I was the cupid. - the dreamy smile was present on his face.

\- _We_ were Cupids. - she emphasized "us" so that he realized he was not alone.

\- Us. It's ok. So, dear ally ... What do we call this what we are doing.

She never thought she would have a name. She would just do things, period, she would have nothing else. Aileen looked at Adam smiling.

\- _Operation GMALK_. - She spoke the name looking at a thoughtful Adam.

\- I like the name. - suspended his hand in the air and looked at her indicating that he put her hand on top of his - Operation GMALK, come on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I've been editing these last few days and I can say that we have everything and that we just need some finishing touches!


	4. chapter 4

**chapter 4 –** _ Operação GMALK _

_"I believe Tharine can happen and I think I am right about that."_

Aileen kept looking at her cell phone waiting for a notification from Adam. He said he would let her know when he was taking Thomas to the elevator and so far not even a sign of life. They spent Sunday plotting what would happen, but Adam didn't say everything when he said it would be a surprise. She no longer knew if she was the silly little sister or if he had deftly assumed the title. Her cell phone vibrated in her hand making her unlock the screen to see the message.

_Hello ally. Thomas is going to the elevator, Katie needs to be there already. Make sure you don't make a mistake._

__Adam D._

She was tempted to answer, but there was no time for that. Euphoria was taking over her and she knew it would have to be quick. Aileen spotted Katie coming with some shopping bags.

\- Let's go upstairs. - Aileen stated heading for the elevator.

\- What? But we still have to go to that candy store. - Katie looked at her without understanding the sudden change in her godson.

\- I know, we can go on it later when we are going to the parking lot. I really want to see the novelties of books that got there. - Aileen had to thank the art teacher for forcing her to take extra theater classes. She managed to fake an animation so real that even she was taken by surprise.

\- It's all right. - Katie relented. Aileen compulsively pressed the button - Take it easy. - Her godmother scolded her gently.

\- It's full. - Aileen pointed to the top floor towards the store that was possible to see and oddly enough it was really full.

\- But we have a lot of time. Look! Has arrived! - Katie got in the elevator, looked at Aileen waiting for her to enter - Aren't you coming?

\- You know aunt ... - she took a step back watching the elevator close - I'm going up the stairs. Bye!

She turned around, reaching for her cell phone, eagerly typing for Adam.

_She entered. Where are you? Thomas entered?_

__Aileen A._

Aileen paced the place impatiently stamping her feet for any notification from Adam. She was startled to see him behind her.

\- Follow me. We have to go somewhere and they are together.

\- Did he come in? Is it working?

\- Yes, it is. I said I would be your ally.

She followed him in silence, going deep into the structure of the mall, a part that only employees were allowed. They stopped in front of a white double door. Aileen was afraid of everything she was doing to fall apart and destroy her relationship with her godmother.

\- Look Adam, if this is a joke and they are in there I swear I will kill you! - she promised.

\- Please come in. - he left the door, giving her space to enter - I hope this is enough proof as to my intentions.

Aileen came into the room with several screens on the wall with only one man inside giving Adam a friendly smile.

\- I'm glad you arrived! I was almost letting the elevator work again. - Said the man, offering a hand to Adam who shook it.

\- Thanks Nick for that help.

\- No need to thank, I owe you a favor anyway. - Nick shrugged.

\- How did you get this? - she asked looking at the screen that caught her attention the most. Isabelle sitting on the floor with the bags scattered around her and Thomas on the opposite side, they were nowhere near each other.

\- Nick owes me a favor and he knows the daughter of one of the shareholders. It was pretty easy.

\- What did you have to do? - she went straight to the point.

\- Why do you think I had to do something?

\- Because nothing happens for free. Say it soon.

\- He just has to go out with Brooke. - Nick interfered and Aileen assumed that the girl's name was Brooke.

\- Thank you, Nick. - She thanked him and Nick nodded.

\- Come, I think you will want to see.

Nick sat in one of the chairs and fiddled with the computer, letting the elevator image dominate two of the desktop computers. Aileen took the place on Adam's side and started watching what happened.

\- They are so quiet. - Adam commented.

\- It looks like nothing will happen. - Aileen supported Adam's comment.

\- Okay guys. - Nick caught their attention - Which of you two will want to talk to them?

\- I think it might be Aileen. - Adam suggested looking at her.

\- No, no, no. - she crossed her arms - My godmother will recognize my voice.

\- Okay, I'll go. - Adam excitedly got out of the chair and went to the man next to the microphone. - What do I have to do? - Nick explained that he just needed to press the button before and after speaking so that nobody would hear something unwanted because the rest would be due to Nick - Okay. Wish me luck.

\- Good luck. - Aileen wished and Nick just smiled.

\- Here I go. One, two, three. - Aileen analyzed Adam's hand against the button and alerted him - Good afternoon. This is from Central and I would like to inform you that we are doing our best to resolve the unfortunate event. - Aileen was trying not to laugh at Adam in a thick and very formal voice.

 _\- Ah! Thank God someone came._ \- Katie got up off the floor quickly, accompanied by Thomas.

 _\- When can we get out of here?_ \- Thomas asked and Aileen almost screamed to see the bodies approaching so immediately. Adam seemed to have noticed it too by putting his hand over his mouth and looking at Aileen with wide eyes.

\- As I said before, we are doing our best to solve it, but we don't have an estimate.

 _Uh, Adam is very good at that_. Aileen had to admit that.

 _\- What's your name?_ \- Katie asked, making Adam lose his voice. Aileen took a paper that was there and wrote a name that came to mind.

\- Sure, my name. - Adam started to get nervous and Aileen put the paper in front of him - Vesh Dune? - that question went unnoticed by Katharine and Thomas.

\- _Well, Vesh. My goddaughter is at the mall alone and she doesn't know Canada, I need you to find her._ \- now yes Aileen would like not to lie because it was causing concern in Katie.

\- Oh, your goddaughter. We are with her. - Adam looked at her amused - Would you like to talk to her?

\- _Yes_. - The voices of Thomas and Katie came out at the same time making Aileen and Adam look at each other in complicity.

\- I'll go over to her. Excuse.

Adam made room for Aileen beside him while Nick looked at the whole situation amused.

\- Hi Aunt Belle.

_\- I'm glad you're okay, if I lose you your mother kills me!_

\- I know, but I'm fine. They are taking good care of me. - She looked at Nick senado in the chair taking a sip of his coffee that was there from the beginning and Adam who had a hand supporting his chin - And you are alone?

_\- No, I'm not. Thomas is here._

_\- Hi Aileen, do you know where Adam is?_

Aileen could die in peace with that scene. To speak, Thomas had to move even closer to Katharine's body, which stiffened a little but went rigid.

\- Adam is in the bathroom, said he ate something that made him sick. She laughed at Adam's offended expression.

_\- Tell him that I hope he gets well._

Adam jerked her out of the place, leaving the phone free for him. Aileen would have protested if it weren't for Nick shaking his head in clear indication not to contradict.

\- We need to return our concentrations to get them out of there. I must warn you that the temperature of the elevator may drop dramatically, but not to the point of freezing. See you. - he turned off the microphone and looked at Aileen - Would you tell how many lies about me?

\- It's not a lie, you went to the bathroom a while ago. - she pointed out - And what is this story that the elevator will lower the temperature?

\- Nick. - Adam called him and he looked - We have temperature control, don't we?

\- We do.

\- There is your answer. We will lower the temperature by letting them be forced to share heat with each other. And who on the face of the Earth is called “ _Vesh Dune_ ”?!

\- It's the combination of their characters and you asked for a name, but didn't say which one.

\- A little more normal name! That surname shouldn't even exist! - He mumbled.

Aileen sat in the chair that was before and Adam took the bag of chips out of there.

\- Take it. - he offered a packet of chips.

\- Are you going to eat while watching them?

\- They're like a teen romance. They don't say what they feel just because they're sighing in the corners. - Adam shrugged and sat down next to her.

\- Did you see Thomas trying to touch her? He was getting very close. - Aileen commented opening the potatoes.

\- He seeks her touch or her approval unconsciously. - Adam reinforced her idea - Nick, can you start to cool down?

\- Yes.

In this way the three were the only viewers of the couple trapped in the elevator. The colder it was, the faster the chips were eaten by Aileen and Thomas. Nick was busy with his work, but he still enjoyed watching the couple and Adam and Aileen making funny comments about the couple.

According to Aileen's calculations, they would have been stuck for two hours and had progressed slowly, it started with Katharine snuggling at the bottom of the elevator and then Thomas passed his coat over her shoulders. After Thomas sat next to Katie, she in turn put her head on his shoulder as they looked ahead that they had nothing to see. And then very quickly Katharine nodded and looked at Thomas intently and pulled him in for a kiss. Aileen was unresponsive at first and jumped out of her chair screaming and Adam dropped the popcorn he was eating and then got up and covered Aileen's eyes.

\- You can't see that.

\- Stop being an idiot! Of course I can see that! - she took his hands that covered her eyes to see a very warm, light and great kiss - I saw her in Hannibal.

\- Uh, your parents need to analyze what you watch.

\- Shut up, it's ruining the moment. - Aileen snarled at Adam and took out his cell phone to record the moment. She took pictures of the screen and her with Adam looking at the screen. The kisses ended in a very unexpected way when Katie pushed Thomas on the elevator wall - Holy shit!

\- That must have hurt like hell!

\- Even I felt it. - Nick ran his hand over his head expressing his empathy for the guy who was pushed on the wall.

Katie was turned to the side that she couldn't see as Thomas said something that no one knew what it was because Aileen had turned off the speakers a while ago saying that no one needed to invade their privacy so much.

\- I bet he's saying it's okay. said Adam.

\- She must be taking a deep breath before telling him it's okay. - Aileen took a deep breath, tired of it - They always go back to the beginning.

\- That's why I said they're like teenagers.

She looked at a screen again, seeing them far apart.

\- I think it's time we took it out.

\- I agree. - Adam looked at Nick - When we get down there release them in the parking lot.

\- Ok Adam and good luck with Brooke.

Adam opened the door for Aileen to pass and then closed it. They talk about advances.

\- Tell me, Brooke, is that bad?

\- She's not bad, I just didn't want to go out with her. We are not the same.

\- Then don't go.

\- I promised and I'll do it. All for a good cause. Everything by GMALK.

\- They have great chances, you know? - Aileen asked him who denied - They are loved by Fandom and well ... They kissed just now and were not even recording. They will date!

\- It's good to see you hopeful and positive.

\- Hope is the last one to die.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what gave me courage, but I must thank the Instagram people who gave me support and ideas! my sister for telling me to post. This story started when I was listening to a Brazilian song called "Destino ou coincidência" and I thought why not do that? Aileen is how I imagine putting these two together if I had the chance. Be prepared for the crazy and insane plans this girl will come up with!
> 
> I don't know if I should continue with this story ... I have no idea.


End file.
